Turismo
For the mission in GTA III, see Turismo (mission). For the race in GTA Vice City Stories, see Turismo (race). The Grotti '''Turismo' is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, appearing in different forms in each game. Design GTA San Andreas The Turismo debuted in GTA San Andreas, where it is mostly based on the Ferrari F40 with a modified spoiler and sloped, square tailights. The spoiler bears a striking resemblance to the one seen on the 1971 Dodge Daytona prototype, albeit shorter and more rounded. The front fascia resembles the Ferrari F512M. The front lights look very close to those of the Ferrari F40, albeit the Turismo has one set of front lights, meanwhile the F40 has two. The car is also similar to the Super GT. Turismo-GTASA-front.jpg|Front quarter view. Turismo-GTASA-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Grotti Turismo in GTA IV is based heavily on the Ferrari 360, and to a lesser extent, the Ferrari F430. The front fascia also heavily resembles the Mclaren MP4-12C, although the resemblance is coincidental as the 12C was only an idea when GTA IV was developed. The rear fascia however, consists of a sleek taillight-radiator cluster, with four-sided taillights, as opposed to the 360's circular lights. The rims, which resemble three-piece OZ Racing Superleggera rims, are installed over cross-drilled brake rotors. The Turismo also lacks an external rod antenna. The Turismo's interior features two bucket sport seats and full leather appointments finished in classic Ferrari tan. The car also features a fully-carpeted boot in front of the cabin with ample space for luggage, which is revealed after significantly damaging the front of the car. There are two aesthetic variants, one with flat slatted grilles and another with scooped intakes, both located on the rear fenders. All Turismos in GTA IV come with horn alarms, but the one at Mikhail Faustin's house will not trigger when Niko opens the door, because it is unlocked. However, if you damage the car in any way the alarm will go off regardless of whether you're in the car or not. On the Auto Eroticar website a unique Turismo with a spoiler is shown. The Turismo in GTA Chinatown Wars retains the GTA IV look, with a few cues from the Corvette C6. A billboard at the Auto Merchant further supports the fact of the Turismo resembling the GTA IV rendition. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition also bears a resemblance to the Coquette. Turismo-GTA4-front.jpg|Front quarter view of the Turismo in GTA IV. Turismo-GTA4-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view of the Turismo in GTA IV. Turismo-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. Turismo-GTACWipad.png|GTA Chinatown Wars (iPad). beta version of turismo from gta iv.png|Beta version of the Turismo in GTA IV, the only difference of this version is the rims. Performance GTA San Andreas Although the F40 is rear wheel drive, the Turismo is all wheel drive. Regardless, it is one of the fastest and best handling cars in the game, second only to the Infernus. The handling has a little bit understeer but still acceptable. Power distribution has a balance between smooth and rough, making it fun to drive while still being controllable. The engine in the Turismo in GTA San Andreas could very well be a flat plane twin turbocharged V8, just like the F40, because it sounds and performs just like it. The Turismo is also suitable for off-roading due to its all wheel drivetrain. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars According to Autoeroticar.com, the Turismo's engine in GTA IV is a high-revving 4.0 L Quad Cam V8 fitted to 5-speed manual transmission. Unlike the real-life 360 which was fitted with 3.6 L Tipo F131-engined V8. It is the second fastest car in the game according to the game files, it has a maximum speed of 213 mph (344 km/h), it's the second fastest car in the game being slightly faster than the Coquette but slower than the Comet. Handling of the car is acceptable due to the Turismo's good brakes, but the car is susceptible to burnouts during cornering due to excess torque and it's rear wheel drive; this trait is not evident in the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. Thanks to its mid engine layout, the car can turn corners sharply. It is one of the easiest supercars to drive in the game. The mid engine layout also means that it is shielded from frontal impacts and mildly shielded from rear impacts making it a very durable car. The car is also very easy to find in GTA IV (See Locations below). In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Italian Mafia drives a slightly different version of the Turismo as one of their gang cars. It is only found in black, and has square headlights that resemble the Coquette. Performance remains unchanged. Overall, due to it's durability, speed and handling it is well suited for all purposes. Just keep in mind that it doesn't do a good job of absorbing bullets but you are still shielded from the rear. Overview Variants In GTA IV, a Turismo is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely metallic beige body color. As a new Turismo will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie will pay up to $36,300 for it, if the car is in pristine condition. In TBOGT Luis can call Henrique for a turismo and he will bring one in a Rare and hard to find baby blue in rare moments when the player makes him really happy. In GTA Chinatown Wars, a second distinct variant of the Turismo exists as a gang car for the "Mob". Available only in black, the "Mob" Turismo is more alike a Coquette in body design; in other aspects, the "Mob" variant stack up evenly with the regular Turismo in terms of performance. Turismo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Stevie's Car Thefts Turismo Turismo GTACW.png|"Mob" variant of the Turismo Grotti Turismo.jpg|A variant of the standard Turismo (Note the presence of an air scoop near the back tires) Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Turismo can be modified at TransFender: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists, only on Monday. Import cost: $76,000. *Commonly spawned at night along The Strip, Las Venturas, especially if driving another fast sports car. *In the Las Venturas Freight Depot Race Tournaments, choosing the Las Venturas Ringroad race will provide you a Turismo. Park it in a garage and abandon the race. When you return to your garage, the car will still be there. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *In Beachgate, the gated community east of the funfair in Broker, there is a Turismo parked beside the Faustin residence. *Parked outside the Dawkins Mansion on Owl Creek Avenue in Westdyke, Alderney for Stevie's Car Thefts, this Turismo has a unique Bronze paint which you could only obtain here. *The Grotti dealership on the road adjacent to Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin, across the street from Middle Park East's Perseus, contains 8 Turismos. Stealing one gives the player a one star wanted level, even if there is no police presence in the area. But it is easy to park it outside the Safehouse nearby to own it. *Occasionally spawned in Middle Park, Little Italy, The Exchange, City Hall, Castle Garden City, Castle Gardens (Algonquin), Rotterdam Hill (Broker), Westdyke, Leftwood, and Alderney City (Alderney). *At Auto Eroticar (occasionally). *In Jeff's last random encounter, he is run over by a Turismo - the driver gets out to call the police, giving the player ample time to steal it. *Randomly appears while the player is driving another supercar. *May spawn more frequently in traffic, and parked randomly along the roadsides, when driving a Sentinel around Alderney City. *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can also be obtained with a cheat code (227-555-0147). *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, calling Henrique and requesting a Turismo will have one delivered to your location. GTA Chinatown Wars *Is common through most parts of the city, especially Northern Algonquin. *Parked in a driveway of a house in Beachgate, Broker, where a Resolution X may also spawn in front of. *Available from the Auto Merchant for $700. Trivia *At Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, there are boxes of a model car based on the Turismo but called the "Tourismo", a common misspelling of Turismo. *"Turismo" is Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese for Tourism or, in automotive language, a tourer. *The GTA San Andreas rendition of the Turismo is unique for having one exhaust pipe in the middle. *Upon delivery of all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, (whereupon he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic), the Turismo may fetch the player $11,000, one of the highest payments from Stevie. *The Metallic Bronze Turismo stolen by Niko for Stevie was owned by Bryce Dawkins without knowledge. *The default radio stations for the Turismo are: **''GTA San Andreas: SF-UR. **GTA IV'': IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. *The Turismo in GTA IV has no front turning lights. *At $130,995, the Turismo is the second most expensive car in GTA IV. The first being the Infernus at $150,000 and the third being the Super GT at $110,000. *The Turismo is also the most expensive car on the Autoeroticar website. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, when Luis Lopez calls Henrique Bardas for a Turismo, Luis will pronounce the car as /tu-ri-mo/. *The Turismo in the GTA 4 era has air-scoop variations on the rear fenders. *In GTA CTW, the Turismo's headlights resemble that of a Coquette. *While playing GTA IV, you can sometimes see people trying to fix their damaged Turismo (smoke coming out of the engine), but while the engine is in the back of the car, they have the front boot open instead. *In the beta version of GTA IV, the Turismo had different rims and had a small spoiler on the rear. Navigation }} de:Turismo es:Turismo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Gang vehicles